Ice chests or coolers are well known for keeping food or beverages cold, and insulation of some type is commonly used in the manufacturing process. However, most ice chests even though insulated, would be much more efficient if additional insulation were available. Thus, if the consumer were to have an insulated wrap that was removably attachable to the pre-existing ice chest, the insulation properties of the ice chest would be enhanced.
Various types of insulated wraps have been taught within the prior art. However, such wraps are only designed for use with a specific item. For example, taught within U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,605 entitled "BEVERAGE KEG INSULATED COOLING JACKET", they provide an exterior insulated wrap which is removably attachable to a beverage keg. This device is very functional for its intended use but it could not be used in connection with an ice chest, as taught within the present invention.
Other examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,709,105 and 4,989,418, wherein each are specifically used in connection with a beverage container. Again, these devices are very functional for use with a beverage container, but they could not be used on an ice chest, or the like.